birth of the dragon
by Dominisk
Summary: the story of Zhao Yun and his life as told by him. *warning this is not going to follow actual history and is my idea of what he should have done.*


Disclamer : I do not own dynasty warriors

--

It was after the battle of Chang ban when I started to lose faith in my lord Liu Bei, but to understand what I am about to tell you then I must start further back then that. It was during the assault on Hu lao gate that my life truly changed. I was a normal foot solder then under the lord Gongsun Zan. During that battle I wanted to distinguish myself, to become a general. To go from a poor peasant to a man of noble honors who commands millions and has many look up to him. I knew that my abilities would be seen by the feudal lord Gongsun Zan, seeing as he had few capable men. This battle would be mien. Using my courage and skills I would soon rise to the top. Wait I am starting to get ahead of myself again. Ill slow down once more. The battle of Hu Lao I was but 20 years old. It was during this battle that I maid my first and only mistake in my life. A powerful worrier stood before the mighty gate. One after another I watched as he killed any man who approached him. Many of Gongsun Zans officers had tried and fallen. Bing the young and ambitious man I was I thought to my self that if I defeated him that I could easily become a commander.

I stepped forward and yelled "come heathen I Zhao Yun shall face you." the giant of a man just laughed at my claim. He responded "go home boy. This is a place for men, or do you truly seek death." I laughed at the man then replied. "the only one who will meet death is you." the giant of a man fully clad in a silver like armor laughed back to my reply. In his deep dark voice he called to me saying "boy I am Lu Bu, the greatest man alive no man can kill me." his eyes seemed to smolder right through my basic greenish armor. I could not hold myself back anymore for I was sure that I could beat this man at his game. Hastily I charged in spear ready to strike. However his mighty halberd was there to meet me. One powerful strike from him was enough to kill most people, luckily I am a very quick and agile man, something I am sure he didn't realize. Using my spear I pole-vaulted up out of his halberds way. He did manage to knock my spear out of position on the ground but my body was already in the air flipping over the man. I quickly landed right behind the man still grasping the end of my spear. As quickly as I could I brought the back of my spear to where I knew his head was. I meet the man perfectly in the back of the head , with all the force I had. After that I was but a simple turn and a quick stab to my mighty foe and I would win this match. Oh how the giant was going to fall to my hands. Unfortunately I had no idea what was to come, as I turned and stabbed my spear, a hand of massive size cam to grab my spear from me. I mean not any ordinary hand the thing was bigger then my head and had muscle on top of muscle. I realized that the hand that now held my spears end was that of Lu Bu.

The giant man started laughing at me while saying "you are the first to even touch me. For that I congratulate you, but I will end your life hear and now." using his other hand he brought his mighty halberd down on my head, or so he thought. In the last second possible while still holding my spear I twisted my body going over and under my spear. Then using my own spear I was able to put it in the way to stop the halberd. His eyes grew big as I did this in a split second. Now we where at odds. Either he let go of my spear so finish bringing down his halberd or he would have to change positions much like I did. This was to my advantage. If he let go of my spear I was certain I would clam victory. I just needed him to let go of the spear. I watched him as he thought of the two options I had left him with, it was obvious that he was at his wits end about what to do next. I then said "a strong fighter you may be but smart you are not. This is my win Lu Bu." he laughed at my remark. This startled me I couldn't figure out why but my thoughts where interrupted as he yelled at me saying "my might knows no limits, even the gods fear me. Now I will show you why!' he then raised his halberd one more time and brought it back down the second it came to meet with my spear was amazing. Well actually being the one who was about to lose there life I should say more of it being scary and horrifying, but as a warrior I could not help but be amazed. Anyway I apologize for my rant back to the story. As his halberd came to meet with my spear was when I found out his true might. As if it was nothing but rice paper it shattered through the defense I had put up. My spear's shaft braking into a million splinters all of witch came flying into my face.

The only thing that saved me was the way my spear broke. Is bowed first then splintered in the path of the halberd slowly guiding it along a path that my head was not on. However the blade of the halberd did managed to take a nice piece of my right arm. I fell back from all that had happened. now on my bottom I realized that it was I who was about to die.

A/N: ok so I really like this it just kinda came to me while I was reading another story

And I had to do it. However my updating this story will most likely be slow because

I have another two fics that I am working on. Anyway hope you all like.

Please read and review to tell me what you think.


End file.
